Secretos de medianoche
by Milyhpss
Summary: Traducción: Después de la detención con Umbridge, Harry se pasea en los pasillos con una mano ensangrentada. Se encuentra con Snape que es, por supuesto, curioso de por qué Harry no está en la cama. Luego ve la mano sangrada. En la oscuridad de la medianoche su relación cambia. Sin embargo, hay una guerra a punto de comenzar. ¿Qué tienen que sacrificar con el fin de ganar? SLASH
1. Prólogo

Esta es una traducción autorizada.

Gracias a Lizzy por tan maravillosa historia.

Prólogo: Donde los secretos comienzan.

"Varitas lejos, por favor", fue la orden, pero esta vez nadie se movió, no haberse molestado en sacarlas siquiera.

Harry Potter, al igual que sus otros compañeros de clase sabían exactamente que no había ningún punto en la esperanza de que iba a mejorar. Umbridge tendría una lección en la misma manera que siempre. La inutilidad que empujó a Harry en un estado de irritación de inmediato. Voldemort estaba vivo, y estaban atascados aquí con esta malvada mujer, que seguía ciegamente las órdenes del Ministerio. Sintió un fuerte impulso de golpear algo.

"Abran sus libros en el capítulo 8 y ...

-"Empieza a leer." Ron terminó al lado de él, conociendo precisamente lo que venía también. Dean, que estaba sentado frente a ellos se volvió y sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y luego abrió su libro, sin que Hermione lo empujara para que lo hiciera, antes de terminar con otra detención.

Fue capaz de fingir leer durante 10 minutos y luego sacó su pluma y comenzó a garabatear en el lado del libro. Su Snitch se parecía bastante a una después de un tiempo. Ron tocó el dibujo con su varita. La Snitch agitó sus alas y comenzó a volar alrededor de las páginas.

Ambos lo vieron mientras sobrevolaba las letras y sucesivamente.

Harry en un capricho, dibujó un hombre de palo en una escoba al otro lado de la página y empujó el libro más cerca de Ron, que lo transformó de nuevo. La figura de palo empezó a perseguir de inmediato la pelota pequeña, pero ya que no contaba con los dedos reales, no importa lo cerca que llegó, no pudo atrapar la Snitch.

"Detente" Harry susurró a la estatuilla, "detente ya"

Dibujó una larga línea vertical justo en frente del pequeño buscador de 2 dimensiones que se chocó con él. Sacudió el brazo sin puño con rabia. Harry rápidamente añadió una pequeña palma redonda y unos dedos. El hombre de palo miró su mano, saludó, y luego comenzó a perseguir la pelota de nuevo.

"¡Sí!" Ron murmuró en voz baja, cuando el pequeño hombre finalmente atrapó el balón y lo alzó victorioso.

"¿Hay algún problema, señor Weasley?" Umbridge sonrió delicadamente.

"Nada, profesora." Ron tosió. "Solo estornudé"

Harry trató de reprimir su resoplido, cubriendo su boca. Dean volvió a mirar de nuevo y sonrió, Umbridge no vio su rostro.

"¿Señor Potter?"

"Creo que podría estar contrayendo una gripe, profesora." Harry respondió débilmente tosiendo también. "Espero y no sea contagioso"

Luego tosió Dean. "Es posible que sea." Él dijo.

Esta vez el resoplido de risa de Harry era inconfundible, aunque trató de cubrirlo con una tos de nuevo.

"Otros maestros pueden tolerar este tipo de actitud, señor Potter, pero no lo haré." Umbridge declaró poniéndose de pie, lo que Harry supo cuando la silla raspó el suelo. Ella se acercó a su escritorio y Harry inmediatamente tocó con su varita a su libro murmurando "Evanesco"

La Snitch desapareció con un pop y el Buscador desapareció con un último movimiento de su mano, justo antes de que Umbridge le arrancara el libro de las manos.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer, Potter?"

"Nada, profesora." Harry respondió con su expresión más inocente.

Umbridge frunció el ceño y señaló su pequeña varita al libro. "Revela tus secretos." Exclamó, pero el libro seguía siendo tan aburrido como siempre. Lo dejó caer y se volvió a mirar a Harry, con sus ojos de sapo a punto de estallar y un nervio retorciéndose debajo de su ojo derecho. Volvió a toser.

"Solo hay en la escuela una cosa peor que la basura y maestros incompetentes, que no deberían ser capaces de enseñar." Ella apuntó su varita a Harry quien flexionó sus propios dedos sobre su varita, que ya estaba apuntando a su profesora bajo la mesa, dispuesto a lanzar un Expeliarmus o un Protego.

"¿Qué es, profesora?" preguntó con una sonrisa que resultó bastante deshonesta incluso para él.

"Este insufrible, inútil, intolerante cuerpo estudiantil." Ella respondió con saña. "Pero no estoy sorprendida por eso con la educación que han recibido en el pasado, sinceramente, no es una sorpresa que sean casi sin excepción un grupo de mentirosos, tramposos y traidores." Se dio la vuelta enfrentando a todas las caras que la miraban. La sonrisa de Malfoy no desapareció y Harry sabía por qué. Malfoy pertenecía a una de esas excepciones. "Miren a su alrededor, ¿no pueden ver? El Ministerio ha estado intentando ayudarlos, conducirlos hacia un futuro mejor, lejos de los ignorantes mestizos y viejos tontos seniles. ¿No pueden verlo?

"El Ministerio solo trata de controlarnos." Harry murmuró quedamente mirando a su escritorio. "Y no hay nada malo con nuestros maestros. Hay, por supuesto, siempre..." Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada aguda y repelida de Umbridge. "... Una excepción."

Hermione jadeó junto a él, pero Harry sonrió mientras la cara de Umbridge se contorsionaba en una expresión furiosa. Ella bajó su varita un poco en estado de shock, probablemente, pero luego la levantó tan cerca de Harry que por poco derriba sus gafas.

"Sus profesores son..." Umbridge habló indignada, pero Harry la interrumpió.

"Al menos los que conozco, la profesora McGonnagall es simplemente brillante; nadie conoce las plantas mejor que la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick puede conjurar cualquier cosa y hacer que parezca fácil haciéndonos aprender la teoría y luego la parte práctica de la misma. Incluso Snape es bueno en pociones, nadie puede decir lo contrario."

Umbridge resopló feo, como si una gran mosca estuviera atascada en su garganta. "Oh, por favor. La única razón por la que el mediocre Slytherin volvió a esta escuela es porque Dumbledore lo necesita para su gran plan. ¡Ese murciélago!" Ella exclamó. "Su arrogancia es increíble teniendo en cuenta que es solo una marioneta de Dumbledore, nada más. Yo sé de pocionistas que hacen 100 veces un mejor trabajo que esta horrible, incompetente criatura."

Harry podía sentir su sangre hervir. Aunque Snape y él querían matarse el uno al otro en un buen día, escuchar a Umbridge, de todas las personas, llamar a Snape una horrible criatura fue demasiado. Las otras descripciones eran tan obviamente solo hipótesis de juicio que Harry ni siquiera podía tomarlas en serio. ¿Cuándo Snape fue considerado un hombre fácil de manipular, por no hablar de ser un mal pocionista? Harry nunca lo creería, no después de su segundo año, cuando Snape fue quien preparó las pociones que recuperaron a los estudiantes petrificados.

Sus manos se tensaron sobre su varita, y se dio cuenta desde las esquinas de sus ojos como la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Malfoy. Pero entonces la boca de Harry se abrió, y las palabras lo asaltaron, y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir hasta que lo soltó. "¡Es un excelente pocionista, el mejor que esta escuela ha visto nunca!" Harry gritó a todo pulmón. No sabía de donde venía ese súbito impulso de proteger a Snape y su portada. Si le hablaran de Dumbledore o McGonnagall sería comprensible, ¿pero Snape? Él no tuvo tiempo para considerarlo las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca y se sentía tan bien contradecir a Umbridge de cualquier manera que él desechó su preocupación y siguió adelante. "¡Es inteligente y sabe pociones más que nadie!"

"¡Él no sabe nada, muchacho! ¡Es solo un estúpido títere nada más, y será el tercero del que me desharé después de ese fraude y del mudo medio gigante!" Umbridge casi gritó tan cerca de él que podía sentir las gotas de saliva salpicando su piel.

Disgustado y fuera de control, Harry se levantó y gruñó ferozmente, "¡Perra!"

"¡Detención, Potter!" Umbridge gritó con voz aguda, su mano temblando de furia.

Harry, con su varita señalando directamente a Umbridge la miró, apenas creyendo lo que acababa de decir. Una parte de su mente notó que su mano estaba perfectamente inmóvil sin ni siquiera un temblor, aunque su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba ligeramente jadeante.

Hermione tiró de su brazo obligándolo a sentarse en su silla.

"Acaba de hacer perder 100 puntos a su casa, señor Potter." Umbridge anunció arrastrando las palabras. "Y se ha ganado una cita conmigo todas las noches de esta semana." Añadió con una empalagosa sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se tambaleó de nuevo a su escritorio y se sentó como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Vuelvan a sus libros, por favor." Ella pidió con su voz de niña.

Harry se sentó en silencio y miró a su escritorio. "¿Acabo de recibir una detención por proteger a Snape?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Si compañero." Ron respondió, claramente no entendiendo lo que acababa de suceder tampoco.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la línea roja 'No debo decir mentiras' que tenía en su mano. "Oh, mierda."


	2. Capítulo 1: Curación de medianoche

Gracias por leer, poner en favoritos y comentar.

Bueno, vamos a ver cómo reacciona Severus cuando se entere de que alguien se puso de pie para defenderlo a él delante de todos ¿de acuerdo?

¡A disfrutar la lectura!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.

Capítulo 1: Curación de medianoche.

Harry vagó en los pasillos oscuros, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo en absoluto.

Esa perra.

No sentía lástima por sí mismo, estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico ahora, pero los otros; aquellos estudiantes de primer año que había visto el día anterior no haciendo nada malo, solo corriendo y riendo en los pasillos... no debían haber sido castigados tan mal.

Se detuvo en una ventana grande y miró hacia fuera. La ventana teñida de rojo reflejaba exactamente sus sentimientos. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso con esa... demente, mujer loca. Cerró el puño, y el dolor volvió a su mano izquierda. Genial, había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo. Él dejó escapar un resoplido irritado y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"Potter, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?" Una voz fría, humeante y algo sorprendida habló desde la oscuridad del pasillo. Harry giró su cabeza hacia la voz, pero ya sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía.

"Profesor Snape, estaba cumpliendo una detención con la profesora Umbridge"

"¿Y no puedes encontrar el camino de regreso a tu sala común?" Snape se acercó.

Harry, solo entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, pero en realidad se encontraba del otro lado del castillo.

Su sorpresa debe de haber sido clara en su rostro mientras Snape se burló cuando suspiró, "Obviamente no ..."

"Así que tenías la detención una vez más, Potter. Es evidente que no puedes mantener tu culo quieto, ¿verdad?" Severus preguntó sonriendo. La boca de Harry se abrió ante la fraseología que Snape utilizó. Parecía que el estar en un pasillo oscuro y desierto pasada la medianoche, hizo que su profesor actuara con más libertad.

"Usted me conoce, señor." Dijo, con un toque de risa en su voz.

"Ah, si, ¿qué has hecho esta vez, hablando el nombre del Señor oscuro delante de ella, o simplemente diciendo que ha regresado?" Snape levantó una ceja, conociendo bien los intentos anteriores de Harry para llamar la atención de su profesora en un determinado problema llamado Voldemort.

Harry sonrió, y luego se volvió hacia la ventana otra vez. Apoyado en el alféizar respondió.

"La profesora Umbridge dijo que esta escuela está llena de ... profesores incompetentes, basuras a quienes no se les debería permitir enseñar." Harry citó.

"¿Ella dijo?" Snape habló no tan sorprendido, cruzando los brazos.

"Ella también mencionó su ... falta de habilidades en la enseñanza." Harry prosiguió más tranquilamente.

"Esa perra." Snape siseó entre dientes.

"Yo dije lo mismo." Harry se rio, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. "Ella realmente no lo apreció..."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron ampliamente. "¿Hiciste qué?" preguntó, sorprendido.

"Bueno, ella dijo que era un incompetente, que no sabe nada y... ¿qué era?" Harry pensó por un momento. "Ha, sí, recuerdo;.. que su arrogancia es increíble teniendo en cuenta que es solo uno de los pequeños títeres de Dumbledore. No estaba de acuerdo con ella, y lo expresé en voz bastante alta..."

"Potter, ¿defendías mi honor? que noble de tu parte." Dijo Snape secamente.

Harry lo miró, sus ojos brillaban con honestidad a la leve luz de la luna. "Señor, usted podrá odiarme, y tal vez no tenemos la más ... perfecta relación estudiante-profesor de la historia, pero creo que sus habilidades son brillantes y su inteligencia muy superior a la de la estúpida pe ... perdón, quise decir que la inteligencia de la profesora Umbridge nunca será. Nunca he dudado del hecho de que usted es uno de los magos más excepcionales que viven hoy en día. Uno de los más malos, también." agregó para sí mismo.

Severus permaneció en silencio unos minutos, agradeciendo a Merlín que el chico volviera a mirar por la ventana.

"Así, que si, la he llamado una perra y le he dicho que estaba muy mal. Entonces me dio la detención."

"Vaya, vaya, Potter." Snape dijo en voz baja, lo que hizo que a Harry le corriera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. "Nunca sabes cuándo callarte ..." continuó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"Potter, tu mano." Snape se quejó en silencio cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la mano sangrante de Harry.

"No es nada, señor." Harry respondió al instante sin siquiera mirarlo. Sabía exactamente como se veía. Ya la había visto varias veces.

"Está sangrando, Potter." Harry se encogió de hombros ante el comentario.

"Muéstrame." Snape ordenó, extendiendo su mano derecha.

"No es necesario, señor."

"No fue un deseo, sino una orden, dame tu mano, Potter, no voy a decirlo de nuevo." Snape habló con frialdad.

Harry alargó la mano y Snape la tomó. Gracias a la luz de la luna se las arregló para leer la línea "No debo decir mentiras", sin embargo todavía sangraba copiosamente.

Pero Harry ya no estaba interesado en la cicatriz. La sensación de la mano de Snape en la suya hizo que sus tripas se retorcieran y también que otras partes de él se sintieran ... extrañas, por así decirlo. Estar tan cerca de Snape sin ser aterrorizado era algo nuevo, Harry tenía que admitir. Pero sentirse tan cálido, tan despierto solo por su tacto, no podría significar nada bueno. Mirando los ojos oscuros del profesor, recordó como se sintió la primera vez que se quedó mirando esos ojos negros como la tinta: como mirar a un túnel, un túnel sin fin.

Quería pasar por ese túnel, pensó, y se encontró aterrado por ese pensamiento. Apartó su mano de la de Snape diciendo: "Se lo dije, no es nada ..."

"Sígueme, Potter." Snape se alejó unos pasos, pero se dio la vuelta cuando notó que Harry no iba tras él.

"Potter, ¿estás sordo?" Dijo irritado. "¿Por qué tengo que decirte todo 2 veces? ... "Sígueme, ahora.

Pero señor ..." Harry comenzó titubeante pero Snape interrumpió.

"Potter, ¿quieres que te de la detención por no seguir mis órdenes, o vas a comenzar finalmente a moverte?" Snape resopló volviendo a caminar. Harry, luego de un segundo de pausa caminó rápidamente tras él.

Pasearon por el castillo a oscuras y Harry no prestó atención realmente a donde exactamente iban. Pensó que se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero por qué Snape lo acompañaba allí, todavía era un misterio para él.

De repente Snape se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y tiró de Harry por su camisa, literalmente lanzándolo al lado de una estatua y cubriéndole la boca con su mano. Harry se había quedado sin palabras, pero luego Severus susurró "silencio" en su oído lo que le hizo gemir de forma inaudible.

Estar tan cerca del hombre en realidad no era una cosa habitual y lo peor era, Harry se dio cuenta con los ojos abiertos, que debido a su proximidad podía oler el aroma de Snape. Tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz y con el oxígeno necesario el olor fresco también invadió su mente. Era como bucear en la profundidad del océano, respirando a través del agua, disfrutando de como el agua sedosa rodeaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más en pánico, y se sintió hiperventilar, lo que hizo todo aún peor. Con cada inhalación de aire, el aroma de Snape penetraba más y más su interior afectando no solo a su mente y sus sentidos, sino a todo su cuerpo también, incluyendo los lugares que no debería.

Severus sintió al muchacho cada vez más inquieto entre él y la pared mientras los pasos se acercaban a su escondite. Apretó a Harry aún más contra la piedra fría, cubriéndolo totalmente con su cuerpo, y se inclinó al oído de Potter susurrando quedamente "no te muevas"

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más excitado. Él bajó la cabeza intentando calmarse, pero estar tan cerca de Snape no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Cuando una mujer vestida de rosa salió de la esquina ambos se congelaron al instante. Harry incluso se olvidó de respirar hasta que Umbridge se alejó.

Gracias a la estatua maravillosa que se encontraba a su lado no fueron notados, y Harry ni siquiera podía imaginarse los problemas en que hubieran terminado si esa perra los hubiese pillado en la oscuridad, y en esa posición exacta, presionado firmemente uno contra el otro.

Severus soltó a Harry y dio un paso atrás. Miró al chico que parecía estar un poco sorprendido. "Sígueme, y no hacer ningún ruido." Susurró de forma casi inaudible, causando más escalofríos a correr por la espalda, el cuello y los brazos de Harry. El chico asintió y se fue tras Snape lo más silenciosamente posible. No confiaba en su voz para decir nada en ese momento.

Snape abrió una puerta permitiendo que Harry entrara.

Harry miró a su alrededor y pensó que debía estar en las habitaciones privadas de su profesor. Parecían ... agradables, en realidad. Los colores negro y verde oscuro regían la habitación pero no eran tan oscuras como el aula en las mazmorras, ni tan frías tampoco.

"Siéntate." Severus ordenó y Harry se sentó en el oscuro sofá de cuero verde botella sin decir nada. La habitación estaba impregnada del olor embriagante que sintiera antes y sabía que si hablaba, su voz estaría temblando y lo más probable es que no tendría ningún sentido en absoluto.

Solo se quedó mirando a Snape cuando comenzó a mezclar varios líquidos juntos, haciendo una especie de poción, probablemente.

"Potter, supongo que cuando Umbridge te invita a practicar la escritura, te sirve un poco de té ¿verdad?"

"Si señor."

"¿Lo tomas?"

"Nunca, señor." Harry sonrió, recordando a Moody.

"Así que no eres tan estúpido como pareces." Severus asintió volviéndose a mirarlo. Harry simplemente sonrió ante el comentario. No se sentía como un insulto, como de costumbre.

"¿Sabes lo que es eso, Potter?" preguntó Severus, apuntando a un pequeño caldero que estaba lleno a mitad de camino por un líquido transparente.

"Asumo que no es el agua."

"Tus métodos deductivos parecen haber mejorado, Potter." Severus se burló de él. "Eso ciertamente no es el agua. Se llama veritaserum. ¿Sabes lo que hace esta poción en particular?"

"Recuerdo que usted me amenazó con eso el año pasado, si." Harry sonrió. "Es una poción que te hace decir la verdad."

"Exactamente. La estoy haciendo para Umbridge, pero aún no está lista." Severus dijo con calma, apoyado en la mesa, y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

"Pero ... señor, ¿por qué harías eso?" Harry exclamó sorprendido, casi olvidándose de su ingle ligeramente dolorida, y los problemas relacionados con eso. Pero solo casi.

Snape resopló. "Porque Potter, no todo el mundo puede permitirse el lujo de actuar tan estúpido, imprudente y arrogante como tú, y llamar a Umbridge una perra delante de toda la clase. Cuando se trata de nosotros, humildes y débiles mortales, tenemos que obedecer al recibir órdenes."

La poción que Snape estaba preparando previamente comenzó a chisporrotear y se volvió de un color morado oscuro. Snape la vertió en un pequeño cuenco, y tomó un fino pañuelo de color verde. Luego se dirigió hacia Harry y se arrodilló delante del niño sentado.

Harry miró sorprendido y sintió su boca abrirse al ver a Snape de rodillas delante de él, casi entre sus piernas. Esa vista hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir un poco más rápido. Varias imágenes perturbadoras aparecieron delante de su ojo interior, todas ellas incluyendo a Snape y las diferentes etapas de una mamada muy satisfactoria. Harry tuvo que reprimir un gemido, el cual habría sonado bastante entusiasta si él no se controlara en el momento.

"No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada ... malo para ti." Snape dijo mirándolo, sus ojos brillando con malicia. Para su sorpresa las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron, y sus ojos verdes se ampliaron, pero no dijo una palabra.

"Decepcionado, ¿Potter?" Severus sonrió.

"Más bien sorprendido, señor." Harry se recuperó y respondió antes de que su dignidad volara por la ventana. Se echó hacia atrás tratando de hacer una distancia más grande entre ellos y se rascó el cuello con la mano izquierda.

Al momento siguiente vio un par de ojos a pocos centímetros delante de él. Los ojos eran negros como el túnel más profundo y más largo que podría existir. La sensación de querer caminar por ese túnel, explorando todo en él, volvió con una fuerza asombrosa.

"Sorprendido, ¿por qué, qué esperabas que hiciera, cuando me arrodillé?" La voz de Snape era baja y un poco ronca y Harry deseaba poder irse, porque sentía que iba a explotar. Sintió que la mano de Snape se deslizaba hacia arriba en busca de su propia, que aún estaba en su cuello. Sintió un dedo suave correr por su cicatriz, antes de que su mano fuera sujetada con firmeza, y fuera tironeada hacia el profesor.

Severus se rio de la expresión de Harry cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que solo estaba jugando con él. Severus bebió un poco de la poción que había hecho entonces, todavía sosteniendo la mano sangrando de Harry, le dijo al muchacho, "Esto podría sentirse un poco incómodo."

Antes de que Harry tuviera la mínima oportunidad de preguntar qué podría sentirse más incómodo que prácticamente ser arrastrado a la habitación de Snape y ser excitado varias veces durante un período de media hora, sintió una lengua cálida y húmeda deslizándose sobre su mano, limpiando su lesión.

Ahora sabía la respuesta.

Quiso sacudir su mano hacia atrás lo más rápido posible, pero su profesor era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

"Deja de luchar Potter, o nunca te me escaparás." Snape dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Harry, con la boca aún flotando a centímetros de la piel del muchacho.

El peligro y la amenaza obvia en la voz de Snape fueron directamente a la erección de Harry. No fue capaz de hablar o moverse, solo sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Snape mientras abría la boca y lamió su piel una y otra vez. Esa lengua, la húmeda y aterciopelada carne en su mano fría le hizo estremecerse, la piel de gallina brotó en todo su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse los labios para contener sus gemidos salvajes. No importaba, no podía dejar de mirar al hombre. Su mirada se movió entre los interminables ojos negros y la boca increíblemente suave que se movía sobre su piel.

Harry siempre supo que estaba ... interesado en este hombre, su peligrosa aura oscura lo cautivaba, pero nunca se imaginó que su interés fuera tan profundo. Él deseaba a esta persona delante de él, sabiendo con exactitud lo ridículo y peligroso que sería actuar de acuerdo a sus necesidades.

Severus lamió la herida una vez más para asegurarse de que ya no sangraba y luego soltó la mano de Harry. Colocó el pañuelo verde en el cuenco hasta humedecerlo lo suficiente, luego colocó el pañuelo en la herida de Harry, doblándolo alrededor de su mano como un vendaje.

"Dejadlo ahí durante el resto de la noche. Incluso mañana si es posible." Dijo, entonces simplemente se puso de pie y se alejó con el resto de la poción de curación. Harry se quedó sin habla, sentado en el sofá verde oscuro como una estatua. Todavía estaba mirando el lugar donde Severus había estado arrodillado hace unos segundos.

Odió a Snape en ese momento, incluso más que antes, por jugar con él de esa manera. No quería nada más que abandonar ese lugar, ese hombre, y si era lo suficientemente afortunado esa inquietante sensación detrás también.

"Khm ..." Trató de hacer que su voz sonara un poco más fuerte. A pesar de sus temblorosas piernas logró ponerse de pie. "Um ... gracias ... profesor." Él gimió, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter?" llegó una voz oscura y áspera desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Harry sintió como un temor helado y olas de fuego entusiastas se precipitaron por su columna vertebral una y otra vez, alcanzando ciertos puntos que ni sabía que existían. ¿Era el momento de pagar para el tratamiento que Snape le había dado? Otra idea que no debía haber sentido tan excitante como de hecho hizo.

"Iba a la torre de Gryffindor, señor." Aunque lo decía como una declaración, sonaba de alguna manera como una pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No iba a pedir el permiso de Snape para volver a su sala común, no sería-

"¿Te ibas así como así?" Volvió a hablar esa voz oscura y excitante, esta vez justo detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a Snape.

"..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras el profesor colocaba una mano en la puerta, justo al lado de su oreja derecha.

El corazón de Harry retumbó en su pecho como mil tambores, superando el ritmo de sus sentimientos. Excitación, asombro y miedo mezclados en una sola emoción en él, dejándolo una vez más sin palabras e inmóvil mientras miraba fijamente en esos ojos negros.

"¿Exactamente como piensas irte sin saber la contraseña?" Severus casi susurró mientras ponía su otra mano en la puerta también.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Por un segundo pensó en lo fácil que sería para alguien el maldecirlo ahora, y luego una diminuta voz en su cabeza susurró que Snape lo protegería. Si, seguro ... pero ¿quién lo protegería de Snape?

"Necesito una contraseña para dejarte ir."

Harry forzó su mente empañada a pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser la contraseña perfecta y dejarlo salir de esta situación. Cientos de palabras se precipitaron a través de su mente, hechizos, nombres de pociones diferentes, palabras en lengua de Parsel, pero ninguna de ellas parecía lo suficientemente compatible.

"Iftahhh yaaa sssssimmsssssimm *" Harry trató de bromear utilizando la lengua de Parsel esperando un punto de bonificación; él no lo consiguió.

Severus se movió tan rápido como una serpiente pitón y agarró ambas manos de Harry, levantándolas sobre su cabeza, empujándolas hacia la puerta, y sosteniéndolas firmemente allí con su mano izquierda. Su derecha, mientras tanto, tomó su varita y la presionó contra el cuello de Harry, justo sobre su pulso.

"Muy divertido Potter, pero incorrecto. Tienes una oportunidad más, entonces ..." Severus susurró al oído de Harry con una sonrisa y Harry gimió.

Presionado a una puerta, inmóvil, sin una varita, con Snape a solo unos centímetros de distancia, Harry solo gimió. Ese "entonces" hizo que su erección palpitara bajo sus varias capas de ropa y no podía contenerse. La mitad de él quería saber que significaba ese «entonces» con toda la amenaza y oscuridad que prometía, pero la otra mitad estaba aterrorizada al descubrirlo.

Trató de luchar contra Snape, pero ya sabía que era en vano. El hombre era fuerte; él lo había experimentado en el pasillo oscuro también.

"Ya te advertí una vez, deja tu lucha o nunca te me escaparás." Snape susurró presionando todo su cuerpo contra el muchacho. Su voz, baja, oscura y peligrosa, se sintió como si se arrastrara bajo la piel de Harry, deslizándose alrededor de su corazón con una firme caricia.

"Por favor ...Snape ..." gimió, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando pesadamente mientras una oleada de aire caliente le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Él no quiso decirlo como una contraseña, se olvidó por completo que él quería salir, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, era esa voz para hablar, esas manos para acariciar y esos labios ... para besar.

Al momento siguiente se encontró sentado en el suelo del pasillo, con un Snape sonriendo maliciosamente elevándose sobre él.

"¿Apurado para volver a tu torre, Potter?" Se burló al caminar por su lado. "Y es el profesor Snape."

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, tratando de recuperar su control largamente perdido. La puerta estaba abierta; él se debió haber caído fuera de la habitación cuando se abrió. "Profesor Snape, puedo encontrar mi camino de regreso a la torre solo." Dijo, actuando más valiente y controlado de lo que se sentía.

Severus se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, su túnica girando a su alrededor. Con dos pasos rápidos estaba de pie justo delante de Harry otra vez.

"Esto no es por cortesía, Potter, yo soy tu profesor y no te dejaré vagar por los pasillos solo a la una de la mañana." Dijo, y Harry notó que él utilizó el mismo tono que en el aula.

"Estoy acostumbrado, señor." Se sentía más valiente ahora, cuando estaba fuera de esa Habitación, más lejos de ese olor embriagador e increíble.

"Umbridge está patrullando esta noche." Snape observó con frialdad.

"Oh ..." Harry gimió. "No sabía eso."

"Ciertamente." Severus se burló. "Ahora, sígueme, y no me obligues a decirlo de nuevo, o juro que te llevaré a esa perra yo mismo."

Caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos, sin utilizar luz, temiendo encontrarse con Umbridge. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Bien, Severus no miró a Harry, sin embargo, Harry no podía apartar los ojos de su profesor. Lo miró moverse mientras la túnica negra flotaba tras él, pensando sobre lo desesperadamente que quería a ese hombre.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando, Potter?

"No soy." Protestó Harry, mirando el suelo ahora.

"No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo." Snape dijo casualmente.

"No estoy m-" Harry no tuvo tiempo para terminar. La varita de Snape estaba apuntada en medio de su rostro.

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Severus dijo en voz baja.

Harry tragó saliva. "No lo estaba mirando a usted ... simplemente mirando."

"¿Y por qué exactamente me mirabas?" Severus le preguntó, caminando hacia él.

Parece una pantera negra de caza. Harry pensó para si mismo. Eso me hace ... la presa. Volvió a tragar saliva.

"¿Estaba mirando su ... espalda, señor?

"¿Estás interesado en mi espalda, Potter? Preguntó Severus con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Debe de haber encontrado la situación muy divertida.

Cuando una imagen de él empujando en el culo de Severus apareció en la mente de Harry, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

"KHM ... No, señor." Por favor ten piedad de mí, suplicó en silencio.

"La señora gorda está al final del pasillo, vete a la cama, si te encuentro en los pasillos una vez más, te daré algo mucho más doloroso que eso." Severus observó, señalando con la cabeza la mano vendada de Harry.

"Si, señor, buenas noches." Harry obedeció inmediatamente, dando las gracias a todos los dioses que conocía. Después de unos pocos pasos, la voz de Snape lo detuvo. Era esa voz oscura y peligrosa otra vez. No podía esperar a estar solo en su habitación, y finalmente hacerse cargo de su dura erección.

"Te dije que no me mientas, 20 puntos de Gryffindor." Snape dijo y luego se alejó, desapareciendo rápidamente en la oscuridad.

Harry no pudo moverse por varios minutos.

Notas finales:

Snape utiliza la palabra "naughty" cuando le dice a Harry "no voy a hacer nada ... malo para ti."

La traducción sería: "no voy a hacer nada ... travieso para ti."


End file.
